


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO    Chapt.  10

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS During THE FORCE AWAKENS, THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. # 11
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han has made it to Kashyyyk and is about tobe reunited with Chewbacca





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO    Chapt.  10

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt # 11

 

Malla convinced Han to rest after their meal, so he had gone into the room  
with which he was familiar; Itchy’s old bedroom; welcoming the chance.

The Kashyyyk moon was on the horizon and twilight was creeping across the land when Chewbacca climbed the ladder to his hut.  
Opening the door, he called to his mate. 

(THE WOOKIEE LANGUAGE HAS BEEN TRANSLATED FOR THE READER.)

“Malla.” He adjusted the gunny sack over his shoulder. He’d spent the day foraging the woods for the roots,  
wild herbs, mushrooms, leaves and fruits and other edibles she wanted.

Coming into the common room as he laid the sack on the floor, she greeted him with a Wookiee hug and kiss.

“Found everything you asked for.” He told her.

“You are a wonderful hunter-gatherer. Always provided for our family.”  
Malla smiled, even after all these years together, she could still make him blush a little.

“I’ll take this to the cooking room.” 

Following her mate, Malla wanted just the right time to tell him about Han.

“Just put that down by the cupboard, and come back to the common room with me.”

Chewie gave her a quizzical look, but doing as she asked, he made his way there with her.

Malla scurried around the room, lighting the lanterns, but once seated, she kept glancing toward Itchy’s room,  
hoping Han wouldn’t just appear before she had time to break the news to Chewbacca.

“I really don’t know how to tell you….” She began.

“Something happened to one of the children?” Chewie was anxious.

“No,” She placed a paw on his arm. “It is good news, but very unexpected.

He waited for her to go on.

Malla caught her lower lip between her teeth… “Han is alive.”

The Wookiee blinked… “He’s gone, Malla.” He said gently. “But he’ll always be alive in our hearts and memories.”

“No, he’s alive…and he’s here, Chewbacca”

Chewbacca knew grief took many forms, but this worried him.. She was delusional.

Malla saw the unbelief on her mate’s face… “It’s true, Chewbacca. He came here today.  
He’s going to stay with us a while.”

The Wookiee took a deep breath and started to rise.

At that moment, Han appeared in the doorway, specter-like, shadowed from his face down to his hips, looking at Chewbacca.

Chewbacca rose slowly. 

Han smiled and sauntered into the room, illuminated by the light, just a few feet from his old friend.  
“It’s really me, Chewie.” He assured; the low timbre of his voice filling the room.

“But….. I saw you run through…the light saber blade came through your back!  
You fell!…”

Han pulled the shirt from the waistband of his pants, began unbuttoning, then pulled it back;  
revealing his chest and navel in full view. Malla winced, seeing the black, jagged  
scar.

Chewbacca looked at the scar, then back at Han’s face. He walked the few paces to his  
partner….took a hairy finger and traced the scar from just below the middle of Han’s chest down to his navel.

“How?” He looked up at Han, shaking his head in wonder.

Han let go of the shirt…“I fell and slid down through a vent. A doctor and med tech found me, got me off that place  
and took me to a hospital where I had surgery.. surprisingly, no major organs were hit… then therapy. I’m needing to rest a few weeks.”

Tears welled up in Chewbacca’s eyes as he searched Han‘s face…no shame to show them….his strong arms enfolding  
Han in a smothering hug…he loved this renegade, this smuggler….this friend.

Han patted the Wookiee on the back, as Chewbacca shook with joyful tears, letting him  
express his feelings, his own eyes misting as he was once again reunited with his  
life friend.

Malla was also affected by this show of emotion between them and wiped her eyes with the hem of her apron.  
”I’ll go fix our evening meal. You both have a lot of catching up to do.” She quietly left the room and the two sat down across from each other.

“How did you get here?” Chewbacca asked.

“I took the New Order freighter I was taken to a hospital in. When I was released, I flew it to Ord Mantell and sold it.

Chewbacca shook his head, his friend always could find a way.

They sat in silence for a moment, the lantern’s flickering dancing shadows along the walls. Han sat back in the woven chair,  
crossing one leg over the other, raising his  
hand to his lips The shadowed darkness making the place cozier. 

“Do you know where the Falcon is?”

“Rey took it after the battle and the destruction of that weapon. “She brought me here and left to find Luke.” Chewbacca told him.

Han rubbed his stubbled chin. “Think we can contact her and get the ship back?  
She can have the one I brought here.”

“We can try.” Chewbacca said. “Does Leia know you are still alive?”

Han shook his head. “You are the only one. I want to regain my full strength before  
I go looking for the others.”

“The meal’s ready.” Malla called from the eating room.

The Wookiee and the Corellian rose and walked toward the eating room;  
Chewbacca’s arm around Han’s shoulders and Han’s arm around Chewbacca’s waist.

MORE TO COME…August 10th


End file.
